Dawn of a new era
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: A lot of crossovers but takes place in the D. gray man world and Hyrule. Join Cloud, Skye, Zelda, Link, Sora, Kanda, Zhalia, Dante, Twilight, Marth, Dusk, Ike and Dawn on their journey. Discontinued until further notice.
1. The begining of the era

**This my very first story so please tell me how to improve it. I have finished chapter 2 and 3 so i need help on chapter 4.**

**Me :Victoria Theater!(What i call my brother) Do the disclaimer!**

**Victor: Do it yourself!**

**Me: I said do it!**

**Halyn: I'll do it.**

* * *

**There was once a legend that a girl with mystical powers would be born in a realm. She would have blonde hair and amber eyes but nobody knew which realm… This is my story.**

**In the palace at a corner of the city, queen Platinum gave birth to a baby girl. She had blonde hair and amber eyes so Platinum decided to name her Dawn. The king, Diamond, was not pleased at all. He wanted a son instead of a daughter. So he allowed the legend to slip out of his mind. After Dawn was three months old, he took her in the middle of the night and threw her away at a city called Hyrule. (And no. Dawn is not the girl in the legend.)**

**The next day, the king of Hyrule found her and decided to welcome her to the family. After two years, at the eve of Dawn's birthday, the queen of Hyrule gave birth to a baby girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Although Dawn was only 2, she was very intelligent. The first thing that came to her mind was the name Zelda.**

**"Zelda," Dawn whispered.**

**The king thought about it and decided his newborn girl's name should be Zelda.**

**After Zelda's seventh birthday, Dawn met Link. Dawn then decided it was time for her to leave the palace. Before she left, Zelda gave her a lot of money and a heart shaped locket to keep.**

**On the night before her tenth birthday, Dawn left the palace. When they found out, everyone was disappointed as they had planned a great feast and party for her.**

**Dawn on the other hand bought a huge land and constructed a huge house for herself with more than fifty rooms. One was her room, one was a dining room, one was a living room, one was a study room, one was a library and one was a kitchen while the rest were guest rooms. Not to forget a swimming pool behind the house, a sport hall beside the house and a performance stage in the huge living room.**

**Two years later...**

**It was Christmas Eve. Although it was snowing heavily, Dawn needed to buy some juice so she headed to the local store. On returning home, she saw a young girl age around 10 sitting at a corner of an ally in the freezing cold snow. **

**As Dawn approached her, Dawn took of her overcoat and wrapped it around the girl and took her home. Dawn came to know that the girl's name was Zhalia Moon. Zhalia had purple blue hair and beautiful brown eyes. Dawn and Zhalia became best friends and even treated each other as sisters. Zhalia even got the room beside Dawn's.**

**Dawn taught Zhalia how to be a seeker and both of them became seekers. Once, the two went hiking. Dawn had no problem but it was Zhalia's first time and she was nervous. Zhalia failed to notice a root jutting out from the ground and tripped.**

**She landed ungracefully, whimpering with pain as she hugged her knee. Dawn rushed to her. **

**"Are you okay? Can you walk?" Dawn asked worriedly.**

**Zhalia tried to stand but immediately fell back down due to the pain.**

**Knowing that Zhalia would not be able to walk in this condition, Dawn carried Zhalia on the back and brought her home. She nursed Zhalia's knee and did everything to keep her comfortable. Before long, her knee was fully healed.**

**Years passed. Dawn was out when she bumped into a couple. She did not know who they were but they seemed awfully familiar. Dawn invited them over for dinner and they accepted. **

**Halfway through dinner, Dawn realized that the male was Link. **

**"Link! It's you! Remember me, Dawn?"**

**At her words, the female jumped onto Dawn. And Dawn almost fell out of the chair.**

**Dawn looked into the girl's eyes and it hit her! It was Zelda, Dawn's long lost friend! Dawn introduced Zelda and Link to Zhalia.**

**The four of them went sightseeing on the third day of Zelda and Link's visit. While they were at it, they saw two guys and a girl engaged in battle with some members of the Organization.**

**They appeared to be losing. **

**"We should help them," Link suggested.**

**All three girls nodded. With their help, the suits were forced to flee.**

**After the fight, the leader introduced himself and his team to the four. The leader's name was Dante and his team members were Lok and Sophie. Dante became a seeker to find a cure for his friend Metz and travel the world. His light brown eyes shone with gratitude. **

**"You three should come live with us," Zhalia offered.**

**Dawn nodded. After all, it wasn't like there wasn't enough room.**

**Ever since Dante had mentioned wanting to travel the world, Dawn had been deep in thought.**

**"Hey, why not all of us travel the world together!" Dawn exclaimed one day.**

**Dante, of course, was up for it. Zhalia stole a quick look at the eager Dante and agreed to follow. Link and Zelda thought that it would be interesting. They too, decided to join.**

**"I'm sorry. I think I'll continue to search for my dad," Lok informed them sadly. **

**Dawn turned to Sophie.**

**"How about you?"**

**Sophie bit her lip. She too had always wanted to travel the world, but Lok needed her. After a moment of careful consideration, Sophie shook her head, sending her chestnut colored hair swinging.**

**"I'm sorry too, but I think I'll accompany Lok."**

**Dawn smiled warmly at the two.**

**"That's okay," she said cheerfully, "there's always next time!"**

**Dawn winked.**

**As they began their journey, they met with their first four friends. Twilight and Marth were from the Twilight realm. Twilight, although she was the princess of the Twilight realm, was quite a rebel. She wanted to follow Dawn. Her boyfriend, Marth decided to follow her too.**

**Dusk and Ike were from the Dusk realm. Like Twilight and Zelda, Dusk is also a princess. The princess of the Dusk realm, in fact. She hated her father for starting so many wars and had decided to run away with Dawn and gang. Ike, her boyfriend, was worried about her safety and asked whether he could follow.**

**"The more the merrier!" Dawn smiled.**

* * *

**How is it? Please review. Flames are welcome but don't make it too hot okay?**

**Me: I'm going to get you Victoria Theater!**

**Victor: Come and try.**

***Running around and finally caught him***

**Me: Your are so dead! Anyway, thanks Halyn!**

**Halyn: No problem!**

**Victor: ok...ok..I'll do it for the next chapter!**


	2. Sky realm

**Hi! I'm back...ok it was just a few hours. I've decided to post chapter 2 and 3 now.**

**Me: Now you'll do the disclaimer**

**Victor: Why me?**

**Me: You promised and i let go bowling with me.(I did it as it was my birthday.)**

**Victor: Fine...but you let Marion bowl for you a few time.**

**Me: I said do it!**

**Victor: Ok...just calm down.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Dark Twilight Angel does not own anything except her OCs._**

**

* * *

**

**The group, not including Lok and Sophie who did not join them, arrived in a dark and dreary realm. Dusk shivered. Ike pulled the princess closer to him.**

"**What is this place?" Twilight asked.**

"**And what happened?" Marth added.**

"**The Sky realm, a fallen realm. My dad declared war on them. We have to be careful here, there are bounty hunters everywhere, searching for the princess of the Sky realm who ran away just before the war," Dusk answered.**

"**I don't have a good feeling about this place, Dawn," Zelda said nervously.**

"**Neither do I," Link agreed.**

"**We can't turn back now! It'll be fine," Dawn promised.**

**Suddenly, a blond boy with astoundingly blue eyes ran into sight.**

"**Help! We need help!"**

**Everybody's eyes drifted to the young girl the boy was carrying. She looked young, fourteen, fifteen max. There were cuts all over her face and there was caked blood and mud on her white blonde hair. Her breathing was shallow.**

**The group exchanged glances; they knew nothing which could help the young girl. **

**Just then, without warning, a warm glow emitted from Dawn and engulfed the two strangers. When they came back into sight, they were fully healed.**

**The young girl's eyes fluttered open, revealing crimson red eyes.**

**Zhalia narrowed her eyes.**

"**Not to sound rude, but who are you?"**

**The boy visibly tensed at the question but the girl smiled.**

"**Let's tell them, after all, it wouldn't hurt."**

**The boy shot her a glare which she dismissed without a thought.**

"**What if they're one of them?"**

"**That girl helped me, didn't she?"**

"**Because she doesn't know who you are!"**

**The girl laughed. Zhalia tapped her foot on the ground, she was getting impatient.**

"**Calm down, Zhalia!" Dante exclaimed.**

"**Well, if they are, you'll protect me, won't you?" the girl continued.**

**The boy blushed. The girl smiled and turned to Dawn.**

"**Thank you for helping me. My name is Skye Azure, Princess of the Sky realm. He's my guard, Cloud Strife."**

**Twilight gaped.**

"**He's your guard? How old are you guys?"**

**Skye wagged her finger playfully.**

"**Nah-uh! We don't know anything about you guys yet!"**

**Dawn laughed.**

**The group briefly introduced themselves. As soon as they were done, Skye gave a small pout and ran behind Cloud.**

**Dusk raised an eyebrow in question.**

**Cloud laughed a little, he had loosened up since they first met him a few minutes ago.**

"**She doesn't like being the youngest. She's 14, I'm 18. Well, Dawn, I guess that makes you our **

**leader. You're 20, the oldest one here."**

**Dawn smirked happily.**

"**You guys hear that? I'm your leader! What I say goes!"**

**A pair of arms wound their way around Cloud's waist.**

"**Cloudiie, let's travel with them."**

**She poked her head from behind Cloud's back.**

"**Dawn, may we join you? Pretty please?"**

**Dawn laughed. She held up one finger.**

"**Sure, but on one condition."**

**Skye's face lit up.**

"**What? Anything!"**

"**Tell me, why did you run away? Did you know about the war? Did you know what Dusk's dad was planning?"**

**Cloud snarled and Skye giggled.**

"**Well, you see, I kept getting proposals from guys I didn't even know so I got fed up and decided to run away. Cloudiie here wanted to follow me so I let him! Now, I told you my reason let's go!"**

**Having said that, Skye happily skipped ahead. Twilight laughed.**

"**Well Cloud, you must be pretty patient to have not killed her by now."**

**Cloud gave her an embarrassed smile.**

"**Or you must really love her," Dawn whispered as she walked past him.**

* * *

Me: How was it?

Victor: Kinda ok...

Halyn: Nice...very nice.

Yuni: The best story i have read!

Me: Thanks except you Victoria Theater! Your dead!

Victor: Hey! I was just kidding!


	3. Leaving Sky realm and a new car

**Me: Here is chapter 3 might take a few day for chapter 4 to be finished. Someone do the disclaimer! Don't make me shout on my birthday!**

**Halyn: Whatever...**

_**DISCLAIMER: Dark Twilight Angel does not own anything but her OCs.**_

_**Btw, before you read chapter 5 and above, read my profile first.**_

**

* * *

The group walked to a nearby hotel with Skye and Cloud's help, but at the same time, doing their best to try and avoid bounty hunters. The met into a few of them along the way, but with their numbers, they had not much problems.**

**Years passed... Dawn sighed and checked the calendar. What? Only a few days had passed!**

**"Guys! We have to get out of here!" Dawn shrieked.**

**Everybody turned a blind eye to Dawn's antics, except Skye, who never noticed in the first place.**

**"I'm going to go crazy!"**

**Still no response.**

**"I'm the leader, remember?"**

**Cloud rolled his eyes.**

**"Whatever. Let's leave if it gets you to shut your –"**

**Skye's hands, wherever they came from, covered Cloud's mouth. No one had noticed her move from her spot by the window. She looked disapprovingly at Cloud.**

**"What did I say about controlling your temper?" She chided playfully, "Anyway, where are we off to next?"**

**Dawn shrugged.**

**"Anywhere but here!"**

**Skye narrowed her eyes.**

**"What's wrong with the Sky realm?"**

**Skye's lower lip trembled.**

**With a sinking feeling, Dawn remembered that Skye was the Princess of the very realm she herself was complaining about.**

**"Skye… Look I didn't mean –"**

**Suddenly, Dawn heard someone burst into a fit of giggles. She didn't need three guesses to know who it was. She had, after all, been hearing it a lot the past few days.**

**Skye doubled over with infectious happiness. Soon, everyone in the room was smiling, including Dawn.**

**"Gotcha Dawn! Didn't I?"**

**Dawn shook her head. Sometimes she really wished she could be like Skye, happy and carefree. Dawn acted fine on the outside, but on the inside, it was a whole different story.**

**"Well, we've got to start packing!" Zhalia pointed out.**

**Twilight rolled her eyes.**

**"Zhalia, Zhalia… Lighten up a little!"**

**Zhalia glared at the girl, who stuck out her tongue in response. Dusk laughed and went forward to restore the peace between the two, something that happened so often, it was part of her daily routine. Number two, right between checking her hair and wearing sneakers – stop Zhalia and Twilight from killing each other.**

**The whole group, including Skye and Cloud, started packing and before long, they were done. Dawn had finished packing the night before and left in the morning for some "last minute shopping".**

**"Wait for me at the entrance of the hotel, guys! I'll be right back," Dawn yelled.**

**After 3 minutes of waiting, Dawn finally appeared with a newly bought car which matched her hair and eyes (blonde and amber).**

**The group was stunned. Where did she get the money to buy that?**

**She threw the luggage into the car and hopped into the driver's seat.**

**"Um… Dawn?" Twilight called.**

**"Yea-huh?" Dawn answered absent-mindedly.**

**"I think… The car…"**

**Dawn raised an eyebrow.**

**Skye pranced happily around the car.**

**"I think she's trying to say that your car is too small to fit all of us!"**

**Dawn laughed.**

**"Just get in," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.**

**All of them – eleven to be exact – got in. Surprisingly, everyone fit inside and there was still available space.**

**Dante traced the car's leather upholstery with awe.**

**"It's an enchanted car. It looks normal from the outside, but it can fit as many people as you want. Pretty useful isn't it?" Dawn answered Dante's unasked question.**

**Dante laughed.**

**"Yeah… Especially since we have a miniature army of our own here."**

**"Oh! Oh! Can I be a commander?" Skye squealed with glee.**

**Twilight looked out the window.**

**"Oh! Can I get into your face?" Twilight mimicked quietly.**

**She promptly received a discreet look from Cloud**

_**"You'll get it from me later,"**_**his eyes seemed to say.**

**Twilight made a face.**

**"Whatever," she mouthed.**

**"Hey Ike, Marth, you guys have been pretty quiet!" Dawn smiled.**

**Ike and Marth both rolled their eyes simultaneously.**

**"Well, with these girls –" Ike started.**

**"–it's hard to get a word in edgewise," Marth finished.**

**"Wow, you guys complete –" Skye muttered.**

**"–each other's sentences," Cloud breathed.**

**Everyone else stared at the duo. Cloud and Skye exchanged confused looks. Why was everyone staring at them like that?**

**"Makes me wonder what kind of people the Sky realm nurtures," Zhalia sighed.**

**Twilight laughed.**

**"You know what Zhalia? For once, I agree with you."**

**Everyone, except Cloud and Skye of course, laughed. The two in question, however, continued exchanging confused looks.**

**"Makes me wish I had a camera," Dawn muttered under her breath.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Ok...where is that brother of mine...**

***seaching for Victor***

**Me: Halyn, Marion, Casey help me look for Victoria Theater!**

**Casey: Found him! He's here!**

**Me: Your so dead! What did you do with my present?**

***pulled his ear***

**Victor: Ouch! I...I accdentally..broke it!**

**Me: You WHAT?**

**Victor: Look, i'll pay you back. Just stop pulling my ear!**

**Me: Fine...**


	4. Helping the exorcists

**Me: Finally Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Krory are appearing.**

**Victor: It took you so long!**

**Me: Because of you! You didn't let me use the computer! Someone do the disclaimer!**

**Cynthia: I'll do it!**

**_Disclaimer: Dark Twilight Angel does not own anything except her OCs_**

* * *

**They had been on the road for minutes, hours, days. Twilight was beginning to get impatient.**

**"Dawn, do you even know where we're headed?"**

**"Of course I do, Twil!"**

**Twilight raised her eyebrow.**

**"Okay… So, when are we going to reach?"**

**Dawn cleared her throat.**

**"Um… soon."**

**"Dawn," Skye called, "You told us that 5 hours ago!"**

**"Admit it, we're lost," Cloud groaned.**

**Suddenly, there was a change of scenery. Dawn smirked happily.**

**"See, we're here!"**

**There were explosions in the distance.**

**"Where exactly is 'here'?" Dusk asked.**

**The explosions grew closer.**

**"Dawn, I don't think this place is safe," Dante pointed out.**

**Dawn rolled her eyes.**

**"Look, it's perfectly –"**

**She was interrupted by another explosion. This time, however, it sounded like it came from right outside of the car.**

**Everyone exchanged nervous glances. The explosions were accompanied by human voices.**

**Dusk's eyes widened.**

**"We have to help them!" She exclaimed.**

**"But how?" Zhalia asked, "Whatever caused those explosions seem like they would be too much for titans to handle."**

**"I could help," Skye offered.**

**Twilight snorted.**

**"No offence, but what can _you_ do?"**

**A brief look of anger flittered across her face. It was the first time Skye displayed any negative emotion.**

**"For _your_ information, I have wings, plus, I'm telekinetic."**

**"Tele-what?!"**

**"Telekinesis, the ability to make objects move with just the mind," Dawn informed, "Anyway, Skye are you really sure you want to go out there?"**

**"No!" This time, it was Cloud who answered, "She's just a kid, and it's too dangerous!"**

**"But I _want_ to go~!"**

**"No! I'm your guard and I have the power to stop you from doing anything that I feel might endanger your life."**

**"True, but we aren't in the Sky realm anymore!"**

**They were interrupted by a glowing light, the same one that had engulfed them when they first met the group.**

**When the light disappeared, everything was normal. Except… Dawn had a new pair of angel wings. There was a smile across her face.**

**"This. Feels. So. Cool!"**

**"Oh! Cloudiie, can I go if Dawn comes along? Please?"**

**Cloud sighed.**

**"Fine, but I'm coming too."**

**"You can't fly, Cloud."**

**Cloud laughed.**

**"Yes, but I can jump."**

**"You'll die!"**

**"Have some faith in me, will you?"**

**Skye blushed.**

**"Hehe… Of course."**

**Dawn was fidgeting in her seat, just itching to try out her brand new wings.**

**"Are you guys done?"**

**The pair nodded.**

**Dawn smiled.**

**"Let's go then!"**

**The three left the car and were greeted by a whole crowd of grotesque looking monsters.**

**One of them saw their approach.**

**"OH! LOOK! More pesky humans to kill!"**

**Skye smirked, a sight which was slightly disturbing.**

**"If you can catch me."**

**With a white burst of light, a pair of wings, not dissimilar to Dawn's, grew from her back. Skye groaned softly.**

**"That was my new T-shirt."**

**"So you can fly," the monster mocked, "big deal."**

**Skye looked around, and realized that Cloud and Dawn were gone. She rolled her eyes. And Cloud was supposed to protect her, yeah right.**

**Skye opened her mouth to retort but before she could, a boy with snow white hair ran to her.**

**"It's not safe! You have to hide somewhere!" He cried.**

**Just then, he spotted her wings.**

**Skye smiled at the boy.**

**"Watch," she whispered.**

**Skye extended her arm in front of her face and slowly clenched her fist, like she was squeezing something. When her fist was fully clenched, the monster exploded.**

**The boy stared at her, his mouth agape.**

**"You're an Exorcist?"**

**Skye's usual bewildered look returned to her face.**

**"I don't think so."**

**"Then how did you do that?"**

**Skye grinned.**

**"I'm telekinetic. That means I can move things with my mind."**

**"Oh."**

**"Well, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I have to go and look for my friends."**

**"Me too! Mind if we go together?"**

**"No problem!"**

**Skye extended her hand to the boy. He stared at the offered hand.**

**"It's faster if we fly." She explained.**

**The boy nodded.**

**"Right, I'm Allen Walker, by the way."**

**"Nice to meet you, Allen. I'm Skye Azure."**

**It did not take them long to find Cloud and man who looked freakishly similar to a vampire. Skye and Cloud found out that the man's name was 'Krory' and that the man's Innocence was in the form of fangs and he drew energy from the monster's blood.**

**After defeating all the monsters in the vicinity, the four of them went in search again. Allen and Krory were looking for a fellow female comrade named 'Lenalee' and a male named 'Lavi'. Krory explained that Lenalee's boots allowed her to fly and walk on water while Lavi's Innocence took shape in the form of a hammer which could change its size. The hammer could also manipulate the elements and turn them into attacks against the enemy.**

**The two, including Dawn, were found not far away, fighting off more monsters.**

**Lenalee and Lavi seemed pretty laid-back towards all the monsters but Dawn had a scowl etched on her face. It was evident that these monsters were getting on her nerves.**

**With everyone's help, the remaining monsters were all taken out. The two Exorcists briefly re-introduced themselves.**

**Skye gasped.**

**"The car!"**

**Dawn smiled.**

**"I'm sure they're fine."**

**True enough, the car was intact. With her worries about the safety of her friends put at ease, Skye's attention returned to her ripped shirt.**

**"Stupid wings! This was a new shirt."**

**"You shouldn't have worn it in the first place."**

**"How was I supposed to know we would be attacked by monsters?!"**

**"You should be prepared for everything," Dawn replied with a smirk.**

**"Would you guys like to come to the Black Order to stay for awhile? After all, you did help us out," Lenalee offered.**

**Dawn shook her head.**

**"Yes! Dawn, we need a place to stay!" Zhalia argued.**

**The four Exorcists looked at them expectantly. Dawn sighed.**

**"Okay… Okay… We accept your offer."**

* * *

**Me: Ok chapter 4 over! It might take about 3 weeks to post chapter 5 cause i'm going on holiday.**

**Cynthia: You better work on it and post it when you come back.**

**Me: Fine...**


	5. At Black Order

**Me: Hi! I'm back! I want to finish up to chapter 9 before Vic's birthday!**

**Halyn: Enjoy the 5th chapter!**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except her OCs_**

**

* * *

**

**"Get in, let's drive there!" Dawn yelled.**

**Everyone looked at Dawn and then at Zelda.**

**"Erm...I think I prefer Zelda driving, Dawn," Twilight stated.**

**"Ok then. Besides, I need to have some rest. I, after all, have been driving all day. Here, catch!"**

**After 2 hours of driving...**

**"Are we there yet?" Skye whined**

**Zelda shook her head.**

**"Are we there _yet_?" Skye asked again five minutes later.**

**Holding her anger in, Zelda shook her head.**

**"Are we –?"**

**"For the millionth time Skye, no!" Zelda yelled.**

**"Just right ahead and turn right," Allen said.**

**"Ok, we're here," Lenalee announced.**

**"Let's go!" Skye said as she skipped ahead happily.**

**"Excuse me! Aren't we forgetting something?!" Dawn half yelled, half asked "Where can I park my car?"**

**"Er...we don't know..."Lavi muttered.**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"Dawn, you can park it just in front of the Black Order if you want."**

**"Okay," Dawn agreed.**

**Inside the Black Order...**

**"So...could you show us to our rooms?" Dawn asked Komui.**

**"Kanda here will show you," Komui replied cheerfully.**

**The boy, Kanda, had long dark-blue hair which was tied up in a high ponytail. But that wasn't what caught their attention. Rather, it was his eyes. They were little more than slits, staring at the group murderously.**

**"Erm...never mind we'll find our rooms ourselves."**

**"That Kanda doesn't look too friendly." Dusk remarked.**

**"You got that right," Zhalia nodded.**

**"Well, here are the rooms." Dawn announced, "Two in each room except mine! No complaints!"**

**Dawn entered her room and slammed the door shut.**

**Everyone else entered their respective rooms – each pairs from each realm in one room.**

**"See you guys in the morning!" Zelda called.**

**Dawn yawned, stretching as she got out of bed. She heard laughter coming from the corridor outside her room. Curious, she went out to take a look. Outside, she found everyone in the gang, the Exorcists and another group of people whom she did not recognize.**

**"Oh look, the sleepyhead is awake!" Someone, probably Skye, called.**

**And so, Dawn was introduced to the Noah Clan. The direct descendants of Noah who assisted the Exorcists in the fight against the Earl of Millennium.**

**"The Earl of whatta?!"**

**"Oh you know," Skye said as she pranced around, "The fat dude who's creating those monsters we fought to try and destroy the world."**

**That was when Dawn noticed something different about Skye and Cloud. Skye was not dressed in her usual torn shorts and grungy shirt. Instead, she had on a long-sleeved blouse that hugged her petite figure, mini-shorts and black knee-length boots. Cloud was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and long pants with black hiking boots. On both their left breasts was the Black Order crest.**

**"What are the two of you wearing?"**

**"Oh, you see, Cloudiie's sword happened to be Innocence and I was following him to Hevlaska and then this Innocence thingy reacted to me and now I can do this!"**

**Skye snapped her fingers and Dawn saw a small flame resting in her palm.**

**"PYRO!" Skye squealed happily.**

**"What's that?" Dawn asked.**

**"Oh... that's my Innocence."**

**"Okay...so what are we gonna do today?"**

**"Can we please go shopping?" Zelda asked with puppy eyes.**

**"Sure. I don't see a reason to refuse. But count me out. Catch, it's the keys to the car."**

**"Do I have to go? I wanna stay here with Dawnie!" Skye whined.**

**Dawn laughed and ruffled Skye's hair.**

**"Yeah, you can stay here with me."**

**"I'm staying to," Cloud announced.**

**Skye smirked and thrust her chest out and stuck her nose high in the air. She did seem very sure of herself.**

**"I, Princess Skye, order you, Knight Cloud Strife, to go shopping!"**

**Cloud rolled his eyes and gave Skye a mock salute before getting in the car.**

**"I don't want to see a single scratch on my car, okay?!" Dawn yelled after the group, but they were gone before they heard her.**

**Dawn was lying on her bed wondering why she and Skye were the only girls she knew who did not enjoy shopping.**

**"I'm going to die of boredom if I stay here..." she thought to herself. "I think I'll explore the Black Order today."**

**She strolled and dragged her feet reluctantly out of her own room and through the deserted hallway. She had explored the whole Black Order and was returning to her room when she here bickering in the director's (Komui) office.**

**"I'll take the mission!" came a voice that Dawn recognised as Allen's.**

**"Forget it Beansprout! You'll never make it!" came another voice.**

**Dawn gulped, it was Kanda's voice!**

**The door creaked open to reveal a very pissed Allen and a calm Kanda. They turned their head towards Dawn and Dawn immediately paled like a white sheet.**

**"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Kanda asked. His eyes seem to say "if your answer is yes, you're dead".**

**"I...err...heard you guys bickering," she stammered. "Is...anything...wr...wrong?"**

**"Nope, not at all!" Allen quickly answered.**

**"Ok...so I'll be on my way now."**

**Dawn ran out of the room so fast, she seemed like nothing but a white blur.**

**However, Dawn was walking in the wrong direction. She saw right in front of her was a dead end but couldn't stop in time. She fell into the huge hole in the centre of the Black Order.**

**"No choice! Wings activate!" she screamed as she fell.**

**"Welcome, my child," came a mysterious voice.**

**Dawn turned and saw a mysterious greenish blue figure.**

**"Who are you?" Dawn asked.**

**"I believe I'm the 'talking blue giant' Skye was talking about."**

**"You're Hevlaska?"**

**"Yes, I am. Did you know you had Innocence?"**

**"My...my innocence?"**

**"Yes."**

**"But I don't have innocence!" Dawn cried desperately**

**"You do, dear child. Your wings."**

**Dawn took a deep breath.**

**She walked towards the figure and touched it. Her wings glowed into a lighter shade of yellow and returned to normal.**

**"Hmm, you're synchronisation rate is 90%, you're well on your way to becoming a General, young one."**

**Suddenly, the ground below them shook.**

**Dawn looked at the ceiling.**

**"You need to go now! Black Order is under attack!"**

**"Thanks for everything!" Dawn shouted as she left.**

**She took off and quickly rose to the top to see a few finders trying to contain the Akuma.**

**"Dawn!" called a voice.**

**She turned around to see Komui crying.**

**"The monster is destroying my precious Black Order! Where are the girls?!"**

**"Well, you see...they...erm...went shopping," Dawn answered quietly, "But wait! Skye's here!"**

**"Fine! The two of you will have to do! Oh my, oh my, just when the Noahs left yesterday. Lenalee and Lavi are on a mission, so are Kanda and Allen," Komui began mumbling incoherently to himself.**

**"SKYE GET YOUR TINY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"**

**Skye immediately appeared beside the woman.**

**"You called me?"**

**Dawn rolled her eyes at how calm Skye could be when they were _under attack_. She gestured at the Akuma.**

**Skye smirked.**

**"Innocence, activate!" The two said simultaneously.**

**Skye began throwing balls of fire at the Akuma. They seemed to have no effect.**

**"You forced me into this. Innocence Level 2: Silent Whip!"**

**Immediately, the fireballs formed a long fiery whip. Skye started using the whip to attack the Akuma. The damage was visible, but it wasn't much.**

**Skye glared.**

**"Wind whip: Blossom Storm!"**

**Skye began swinging the whip above her head. Faster and faster. Then with a burst of light, they were cherry blossom petals everywhere. They flew over to the Akuma and enclosed it.**

**But it wasn't enough.**

**The Akuma burst out of it in less than a minute.**

**Skye let out a soft feral growl.**

**"Innocence Level 3: Wings of Fire!"**

**At her words, Skye's whole body was engulfed in flames as she rose into the air. Her wings unfurled from her back, but now it too was covered by a fiery red. Her short blonde hair flew around her face as an invisible wind swept past her. She placed her hands together in front of her face and a shot of fire burst out, heading straight for the Akuma. There was an explosion. It rocked the whole Black Order.**

**However, when the smoke cleared, the Akuma was still standing.**

**Skye had reached her limit. Her eyes clouded over and she fell back onto the ground, limp.**

**Dawn bit her lip.**

**"_Think, Dawn, think!"_**

_**Flashback**_

**"Hmm, you're synchronisation rate is 90%, you're well on your way to becoming a General, young one."**

_**Flashback ends**_

**"My wings! Innocence level 5: Glider of the skies!"**

**Dawn's wings glowed and became metallic.**

**"Level 5, attack metal wings!"**

**Again and again, Dawn charged at the Akuma.**

**"That's what you get for hurting my friend!" Dawn screamed through clenched teeth.**

**It hadn't even been a minute, yet the Akuma had been destroyed.**

**Everyone stared at Dawn.**

**"What?" she asked**

**"You're innocence is so powerful!"Allen remarked.**

**He had an unconscious Skye perched on his back.**

**"Of course it is! Besides, its level 5!"**

**Suddenly, a loud crash was heard.**

**"We rush here as fast as we could!" Zelda panted. "Is everyone alright?"**

**"Yeah, we are," Komui answered.**

**"Erm...rushed?" Dawn asked.**

**"Yeah!" Zelda replied.**

**"So...where is my car?"**

**"Erm...outside?"**

**Dawn immediately ran outside to check the state of her precious car. She received a surprise. And it wasn't the pleasant kind either.**

**"ZELDA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?! IT'S FULL OF SCRATCHES!!! That's it! You're not ever gonna lay a finger on my car ever again!"**

**Me: Done! I know it is more than 3 weeks but... You know it was great!**

* * *


	6. Cloud's secret

**

* * *

**

Me: K...this took 1 day to finish... Someone do the disclaimer!(This is getting old)

**Halyn: Me! Me! I want to do again!**

**Me:*rolled my eyes* ok**

**_Disclaimer_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except her OCs_**

* * *

**_PS: The ancient languages are in Latin._**

**A month after the Akuma attack, Dawn withdrew to the library every day, researching on Akuma and Innocence. It was her haven. A place where she could escape from everything – even from her tears.**

**This day, however, she stumbled upon a book titled 'Aqua Realm'. The words seemed to be written in ancient script. Surprisingly, Dawn found that she understood everything. She was half way through reading when suddenly…**

**"DAWN!!! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!?!"**

**Dawn jumped slightly and rolled her eyes as Link's voice rang through the whole Black Order. She ignored him and continued reading.**

**That was when the door to the library burst open.**

**"Hello Skye," Dawn mumbled absent-mindedly.**

**Skye looked over Dawn's shoulder.**

**"A-aqua reg-regnum," Skye read out.**

**Dawn turned around and faced the blonde with a surprised look on her face.**

**"You know ancient language?"**

**Skye shrugged.**

**"They made me learn it in the palace. Anyway, Dawnie, we have a mission! We need to go now! Oh, by the way, did I mention that the mission is to investigate possible Innocence activity in the fallen Aqua realm?"**

**Dawn rolled her eyes again.**

**"Alright, I'm coming," she grumbled.**

**In the meantime…**

**Zelda found a spell to return Dawn's precious car to its original glory.**

**She did a few complicated hand movements and then muttered, "recuperatio."**

**The car glowed and then it became as good as new. There were even some new buttons.**

**Skye, as curious as she could be, reached for a button closest to her.**

**"Hmm… What does this do?" She wondered aloud.**

**But before she knew it, her hand had been slapped away by none other than Dawn Aurora.**

**"What was _that_ for?" Skye yelled as her hand began to sting.**

**"Don't touch any button," Dawn replied firmly, "Get in, we're going to Aqua realm now."**

**Skye pouted as she got into the car, a healing flame in her non-injured hand was used to nurse her injured hand.**

**Dawn pushed one button and the car began to levitate into the sky.**

**Everybody seemed impressed that they were in the air. Well, everyone except Skye and Cloud. Skye was still sulking about the incident before. Besides, they were from the Sky realm, which was found in the SKY for heaven's sake!**

**The journey there was long. The car was on auto drive, giving Dawn time to finish reading about Aqua realm. When she realized that the car had stopped, they were already in front of a huge body of water. Dawn pressed a button and immediately the car turned into a small submarine.**

**They went under. As they went deeper, Dawn realized the usually cheerful Skye getting more and more quiet.**

**"Skye? Is everything alright? It's not like you to be so quiet."**

**Skye smiled, or she tried to. Somehow, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, not the way they usually did.**

**Dawn turned around and stared at the youngest member of their team. Her eyes softened.**

**"It's okay. You can tell us what's wrong."**

**Skye's hand found its way into Cloud's bigger hand. She clenched her eyes shut, as if she were holding something back, like the urge to puke.**

**"This place… smells so… _dead_. So much grief and anger. It's sad."**

**Skye reopened her eyes and smiled a genuine smile this time. After a while, everybody except Dawn and Cloud fell asleep.**

**"Hey Cloud," Dawn called.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What did Skye mean?"**

**Cloud sighed.**

**"She meant exactly what she said."**

**Dawn raised an eyebrow.**

**Cloud sighed again.**

**"Skye's telekinesis results from the fact that she is a psychic. She has untapped power within her. When she was younger, she constantly caused poltergeist activities within the palace. Suits of armor would start walking, objects moved on their own accord. Rumors started that the palace was haunted, but it wasn't. It was just Skye. She was doing all that unknowingly. Her parents, they never really loved her. Not in the way parents should love their child. To them, she was an embarrassment. She _scared_ them. "**

**Cloud took in a deep breath to calm himself down.**

**"Th-they even hired some medium to seal her abilities."**

**Dawn opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Cloud.**

**"Of course, that was before her telekinetic abilities surfaced. I guess they were locked somewhere within her. When they did surface, she didn't tell her parents. It was _our _secret. Well, I guess her Innocence broke the seal."**

**Dawn laughed.**

**"Dude, you are so whipped."**

**Cloud stared at Dawn. He had no idea what she had just said.**

**She laughed again.**

**"I said, you're totally in love with Skye."**

**Cloud flushed a very flattering [not] shade of maroon.**

**"I-I don't! Don't confuse loyalty to my country – "**

**Dawn held up a finger, stopping Cloud mid-speech.**

**"You're not loyal to your country. After all, you told me about the King and Queen with such _hate_. Cloud, admit it to yourself. You're loyal to your heart. You're loyal to _Skye_."**

**Cloud shook his head.**

**"Even if I am in love with her, what can I do? She's a princess, I'm her royal guard. We're planets apart."**

**It was Dawn's turn to shake her head. She pointed at the sleeping Skye who was huddled against Cloud's chest.**

**Cloud smiled. It was only the second time Cloud had smiled, in front of Dawn anyway, Dawn mentally noted.**

**"You know what Dawn? You _are_ nice after all."**

**Dawn blushed. She raised a fist at Cloud.**

**"Tell anyone about our conversation and you're D-E-A-D!"**

**Cloud laughed.**

**"Yes, Ma'am!"**

**He then proceeded to stare out the window. Dawn sighed and leaned back happily against her seat.**

**Unknown to both of them, a young crimson-eyed princess had been listening. And it was a good thing they hadn't noticed her. After all, her face was almost the same shade her eyes were.**

**

* * *

**

Me: I'm working on chapter 7 now!


	7. Aqua realm

**Me: Telling someone to do the disclaimer is getting old! Halyn will be doing it for every chapter after this.**

**Halyn: Yay!**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except her OCs_**

* * *

**Cloud soon fell asleep, leaving only Dawn awake. Dawn sighed as she thought about the conversation with Komui.**

**Flashback**

**"Dawn, think your group can handle it?" Komui asked.**

**"Of course!" Dawn replied cheerfully.**

**Flashback end**

**"Dawn!"**

**That snapped Dawn out of her reverie. Dawn turned around and saw a half-asleep Skye staring at her.**

"**Are we there yet?" Skye's words were slurred. Clearly, she was sleep-talking. **

**Dawn smiled and shook her head.**

"**There's still quite some distance to go. Go back to sleep."**

**Skye nodded sleepily and fell back asleep.**

**With Skye asleep again, Dawn returned to her thoughts.**

"_**Your synchronization rate is above 100%! You can become a General," Hevlaska exclaimed.**_

"_**Can I really do this? Protect the world, like the other Generals."**_

_**Hevlaska smiled.**_

"_**Dear child, I have never seen anyone as strong as you. I know you can do it. There is inner strength within you. Now go! Your destiny awaits…"**_

**Dawn laughed softly to herself.**

"**My destiny, huh?"**

**The sub stopped moving.**

**Dawn opened her eyes.**

_**I must have fallen asleep**_**, she thought sleepily.**

**The sub had collided into something. A barrier of some sort. That was when it hit Dawn.**

**They had reached Aqua realm!**

**The collision seemed to have woken everyone up. Zhalia rubbed her head.**

"**What the heck happened?" She grumbled sorely.**

**Dawn smirked.**

"**Welcome to Aqua realm."**

**Then, her smirk disappeared.**

"**Wait… How are we supposed to get in?"**

**Skye cleared her throat.**

"**Geez, forgot about me?" She grinned.**

**Dawn rolled her eyes.**

"**How could we? You're like a freaking hurricane."**

**Skye pouted and made a face.**

"**Whatever Dawn, whatever. You know you need me."**

**Skye raised both her hands out in front of her face. Her hands felt around the air. She looked like a mime. Then, she slowly parted her hands. At the same time, the barrier began to part. Everyone stared at the hole in the barrier.**

"**HELLO?! THIS THING IS NOT EASY TO HOLD OPEN! NOW GET IN BEFORE I LET GO!"**

**That brought everybody back to reality. Dawn quickly drove the sub in just as Skye released her hands. As soon as they were inside, Dawn pushed yet another button and the sub turned back into a car.**

"**Now where to?" Zhalia asked.**

"**The temple of water in the middle of the city," Dawn answered.**

**Once they were in front of the temple, Dawn stopped the car.**

"**I'll go on ahead. You guys stay here."**

"**But Dawnie," Skye whined, "I wanna go too!"**

"**Skye, Dawn is the leader and her words are final."**

"**Twil, why don't you come with me? After all, you and Zhalia will be bickering till I come back." Dawn offered.**

"**True enough…" Zhalia mumbled.**

**When Twilight and Dawn entered the temple, they saw a lot of statues.**

"**Well, Aqua people sure know their stuff."**

"**Twil! Move!"**

**Dawn tackled Twilight to the ground and an arrow missed her but thousand others were charging towards them.**

"**Eternal Barrier!" Dawn screamed.**

**In an instance, a barrier formed around the both of them.**

"**That was a close one." Twilight remarked.**

"**YES! We won't be so lucky next time. You have to be more careful! Let's move to the next room."**

**As soon as they entered, they heard someone breathing.**

"**If you're a guard, get the hell away," a voice called from within the darkness.**

"**I'm not a guard. I'm Dawn."**

**A girl emerged. She had aqua blue eyes and bluish black hair.**

"**My name is Aqua Van Duplix, Princess of the Aqua realm. I am the keeper of the Innocence that is hidden within the heart of this temple."**

"**I see. Can you take us to the Innocence?"**

**Aqua nodded.**

**She placed her palms together, as if she praying, muttering a series of incantations under her breath.**

**Twilight raised an eyebrow.**

"**Deactivating the traps so that people like you don't die."**

**Twilight glared. She was about to hit the princess but Dawn shook her head.**

"**Anyway, my name is Dawn Aurora and she's Twilight Chris."**

**Aqua rolled her eyes.**

"**Oh joy," she said sarcastically.**

**After a five-minute walk, they arrived at a small shrine. There was a glowing cube – Innocence. As soon as Aqua touched it, it glowed a blinding white and then dissolved into her.**

"**Wow, you're compatible with the Innocence," Dawn remarked.**

**Aqua shot Dawn and Twilight a smug look.**

"**Guess that makes me an Exorcist, huh?"**

**Dawn nodded.**

"**Activate it, I want to know what level your Innocence can go up to."**

"**Innocence activate! Level One: Mist of the Sea!"**

**Aqua swiped the air and immediately, water formed.**

"**I can control water."**

"**Okaaaay, so you're a level one Exorcist."**

**Aqua smirked.**

"**What about you?"**

**Dawn shrugged.**

"**Level five."**

**Aqua's mouth dropped open and she glared at Dawn.**

"**Whatever! Show-off, let's get out of here!"**

**When they got out, Skye immediately pounced on Dawn.**

"**Oh great, more people," Aqua groaned, "Hang on, how did you people get through the barrier?"**

**Everybody looked at Skye.**

**Aqua sniggered.**

"**Vos es unus quisnam patefacio sursum obex? Bardus puella." (You are the one who opened up the barrier? Stupid girl.)**

**Skye growled.**

"**Who are you calling stupid?!"**

**Cloud, too, growled.**

"**Do you have any idea who she is?!"**

**Aqua's attitude did a 360 when she saw Cloud.**

"**I don't care who she is. I want to know who **_**you**_** are," she purred as she threw herself into Cloud's arms.**

**Twilight held her throat and made a face, like she was vomiting.**

**Cloud seemed confused.**

**Skye rolled her eyes.**

"**Lady, get your hands off my guard."**

**Aqua shot Skye a **_**look**_**.**

"**No."**

**Skye sniffed once, then twice. Sniff. Sniff.**

**Zhalia's patience was wearing thin.**

"**Princess, let go of Cloud. Trust me, you do **_**not**_** want a crying Skye."**

**Suddenly, Skye stopped sniffing. Her eyes turned redder, no, that wasn't it. It looked like her eyes were on fire, literally.**

"**Oh no, Skye's mad," Dante cried.**

**Cloud shot a panicked look at Dawn.**

"**Don't. You. Dare. Lay. A. Finger. On. Cloud. Ever. Again!" Skye screamed.**

**Her fiery wings unfurled and she rose into the air once more.**

"**Innocence Level Four: Heart of the Phoenix!"**

**Immediately, the silhouette of a phoenix exploded from within Skye. **

**Dawn, quick-thinking as she was, immediately set up Eternal Barrier. And it was a good thing she did. When the explosion was over, it seemed like anything that had remained of Aqua realm was now completely destroyed. **

**Skye lay unmoving at Cloud's feet.**

**Dante shook his head. Everyone was too shaken by what had just taken place to do anything.**

"**Let's head back," Dante said.**

* * *


	8. A New Mission

**Hey yo! It's AllenWalkerAddict, I'm posting this chappie up because I couldn't wait! I just beta-ed the chapter and I sent it back to May, but I just couldn't, couldn't wait. So... Ahaha. Anyways, I'm doing the disclaimer from now on. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: **

**_Dark Twilight Angel does not own anything except her OCs._**

**

* * *

**

**Things had been pretty quiet after the mission to Aqua realm. Well, as quiet as it could be with Aqua whining all over the place and Lavi desperately flirting with the new Exorcist, Miranda Lotto.**

**Miranda had been brought back by Lenalee and Allen. Her Innocence allowed her to rewind time or even completely stop it. There was a loophole though – as soon as she deactivated her Innocence, everything would return to normal.**

**Miranda was shy and soft-spoken, but she got along well with the gang. Aqua, however, became colder and colder with each passing day.**

**Dawn was wandering aimlessly around the Black Order, contemplating on how a short visit turned into a permanent stay. She looked down at her uniform. It was similar to Miranda's – the exact opposite of Skye's. She wore a long-sleeved blouse like Skye's but instead of mini-shorts and knee-length boots, she had on long figure-fitting pants and normal hiking boots.**

**Suddenly, the 20-year-old's phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Dawn? It's Zelda. Could you come to our room for a moment?"**

**"Sure!"**

**In Zelda's room…**

**Everyone in the group, including Skye whose once short hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, were in Zelda's room waiting for Dawn. Dawn entered the room and leaned against the door.**

**"So… what's up?"**

**"Have you guys noticed that Aqua is acting cold towards all of us?" Zelda asked.**

**Everyone nodded. Dawn looked bored.**

**"You called me here just for this? I don't care about some spoiled princess."**

**Zelda sighed.**

**"Dawn, she's a comrade."**

**"Alright, alright. So what if she's acting cold?"**

**"I think she's jealous," Ike said.**

**"Of what?" Marth asked.**

**"Our Innocence!" Dawn blurted suddenly.**

**"No way!" Cloud defended.**

**Skye's eye twitched and she bit her lip tightly.**

**"Really, think about it!" Dawn insisted.**

**"But why?" Miranda asked.**

**"Because all of our Innocence are level 3 and above," Allen simply replied.**

**"I think that's it!" Lenalee nodded.**

**They were interrupted by Dawn's phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Dawn, it's your trainer! Time for training!" Chris chirped.**

**"Okay! We'll come right over!"**

**At the training room…**

**"Dawn, try fighting level 5 Akuma," Chris said.**

**"No sweat! Innocence level 5: Glider of the skies!"**

**Within a heartbeat, all of the Akuma simulations had been destroyed.**

**"YAY! GO DAWNIE!" Skye cheered from the sidelines.**

**"Let's turn it up!" Chris said as he turned up the Akuma's level to 7.**

**"What do you think you're doing?!" Zelda screamed as she tried to turn down the level. "She's a level 5 Exorcist for heaven's sake!"**

**"Hey Skye, wanna help me?" Dawn smiled.**

**Skye squealed and nodded.**

**"SHE'S JUST A KID DAWN!" Zelda and Cloud screamed simultaneously.**

**"Relax, if it's too much for them, I'll stop the simulation," Chris assured.**

**"Dawn," Skye looked over.**

**Dawn nodded, understanding what Skye was telling her.**

**"Eternal Barrier!"**

**"Innocence Level Four: Heart of the Phoenix!"**

**There was a familiar fiery explosion within the barrier and the group could have sworn they heard the call of a phoenix.**

**When the smoke cleared, the Akuma looked a little dazed, but definitely not destroyed.**

**"My turn!" Dawn cried.**

**"Wind Whip: Blossom Storm!"**

**Skye's blossom petals covered the Akuma, temporarily immobilizing it.**

**"Level Five: Metal Wings!"**

**Within a few hits, it was destroyed.**

**During Dawn and Skye's battle with a Level 9 Akuma simulation, Dawn's phone rang. (for the third time that day)**

**"Not a good time!" she grumbled, picking up the phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Dawn, it's Komui! Come to my office ASAP kay? I have a mission for you guys!"**

**There was a shocked cry from Skye as the Akuma threw her against the wall.**

**"Whoa! Skye!"**

**"I'm okay!" The blonde called.**

**"Hello? What's going on there?"**

**"We'll be there Komui! Ouch! Shit! I have to go now, bye!"**

**Dawn looked down at her clothes and growled. How dare the Akuma rip her clothes?**

**"That's it! Innocence level 5: Fury of the Winds!"**

**The sky became dark and a twister formed. The twister sucked both the Akuma and Dawn into it. No one could see what was happening in the twister but when it disappeared, they saw Dawn looking triumphant.**

**Dawn walked over to Skye to check if the girl was fine. She seemed fine enough, ridiculously trying to blow her bangs away from her face.**

**"Hey guys, we have to go to Komui's office, there's a mission waiting for us," Dawn informed.**

**"FINALLY!" Skye cried, losing interest in her bangs.**

**"But first I need to change," Dawn muttered under her breath.**

**Skye giggled.**

**"Hehe. Dawnie, you should show your skin more often… Hehe."**

**Dawn glared murderously at Skye.**

**"Kidding! I was kidding!"**

**Dawn chuckled.**

**"That's better."**

**In Komui's office…**

**"A top Exorcist disappeared a year ago. It was too risky to send normal Exorcists to find him but since Dawn's on your team, I guess you'll be fine."**

**"Okay, let's go!" Skye chirped.**

**"Before that, where exactly did he vanish?" Dante asked.**

**"Death realm," Komui replied cheerfully.**

**"Um Dawn? I think… I'll pass," Dante said nervously.**

**"I'll pass too." Zhalia quickly said, a little too quickly.**

**Dawn rolled her eyes, "Alright we'll do this – Zhalia, Dante, Zelda and Link will stay behind."**

**Skye stuck out her tongue.**

**"Fraidy cats!" She taunted.**

**Zhalia immediate made a grab for Skye.**

**"Eep!" She shrieked as she ran behind Cloud.**

**Cloud rolled his eyes.**

**Dawn shook her head, laughing a little.**

**"Top Exorcist, huh?" She murmured to herself.**


	9. Death realm

**Me: Wow! Chapter 9 already done and there is still 2 more weeks till Vic's birthday! I wanted to post it last week but thanks to someone it was delayed.**

**Halyn: Hehe...**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except her OCs._**

* * *

"**Is this …?" Miranda asked shocked **

"**Yup, it's Death realm," Skye replied. **

**Miranda looked away, trying to hold back her tears.**

**Around them was total destruction. Collapsed buildings were everywhere. Once in a while, a random object would burst into flames. And there was a smell. It was awful – like the stench of rotting corpses. **

"**It's dangerous for us to be splitting up right now. Let's go in groups of threes," Marth suggested. **

**Everyone agreed. Well, everyone except Dawn.**

"**But it's not even! There are only 8 people!" Dawn protested.**

"**Would you rather we go in twos then?"**

**Dawn shook her head.**

"**No! I'll go alone!"**

**Before anyone could argue, Dawn stormed off alone. **

_**What a dreadful realm**_**, Dawn thought, **_**it's so lifeless… **_

**Dawn continued walking. She wasn't really looking out for anything After all, how hard was it to find a person? It wasn't like she'd walk past him or anything.**

**Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Startled, she turned around. It was a figure in a cloak. But Dawn didn't care about that. Her heart was pounding, but she just couldn't seem to move. The figure came closer and closer. Dawn felt emptiness within her, like she would never be happy again.**

**She heard someone shouting. A male. She tried to see who it was. Cloud? Or maybe Ike? Marth? Before she could however, she fell to the ground, unconscious. All she saw, was red. **

**When she came to, she was lying on a bed. A red-haired young man was beside her. **

"**How are you feeling?" he asked. **

"**A little dizzy but nevertheless fine."**

**There was silence between the two of them.**

"**What… was that thing?"**

**The male sighed.**

"**It was a dementor. They suck away all the happy memories from you, leaving you with only the sad, bitter ones. Your fear is their power."**

"**How many are there?"**

**He shrugged.**

"**I don't know. Anyway, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous."**

"**I'm an Exorcist. I'm here looking for…"**

**The man raised an eyebrow.**

"**Looking for…?"**

**Dawn mentally hit herself. The missing Exorcist was right in front of her. After all, nobody lived in Death realm.**

"**You."**

"**I see. I can't believe the Director let you on this mission. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos."**

"**Dawn Aurora. Now let's get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps."**

**Genesis shook his head.**

"**We can't. The dementors are everywhere. Even if you got past all of them, there's no way we could get through the Death realm's defense barrier. Once you're in, you can't get out."**

**Dawn smirked.**

"**I brought some friends."**

**Dawn and Genesis exited the building.**

"**So… where are these friends of yours?"**

"**Erm… erm…"**

"**You don't know, do you?"**

**Suddenly, they heard the call of a phoenix and the saw the fiery phoenix belonging to Skye soar in the sky. Dawn smiled happily.**

"**They're over there!"**

**When they reached the area where the phoenix was over, they saw a dome of cherry blossoms.**

"**Dawnie, a little help please?" Skye called from within the dome.**

"**Why do you need my help? You're perfectly capable of destroying all the dementors in the realm."**

**Dawn couldn't see it, but she could feel Skye rolling her eyes.**

"**Okay, I'll do that. Then I'll be able to kill not only the dementors but also everybody else."**

"**I'll put up eternal barrier."**

"**Fine."**

**The cherry blossoms scattered with the wind.**

"**Hey Genesis, I can guarantee that all the dementors will be destroyed."**

**Genesis rolled his eyes.**

"**Right. Who's going to do it?"**

"**I am!" Skye chirped.**

**Genesis scrutinized Skye.**

"**How old are you? 12?"**

**Skye placed her hands on her hips.**

"**For your information, I'm 14. And if you doubt my power, why don't you stay outside Dawn's barrier and see for yourself."**

**Genesis was about to agree when they were interrupted by Dusk.**

"**Dementors!"**

"**Eternal barrier!"**

**Dawn's barrier formed above everyone except Skye.**

"**Level Four Innocence: Heart of the Phoenix!"**

**When Dawn released the barrier, they saw a happy Skye smiling at them.**

"**What did I say?"**

"**Yeah, whatever," Genesis replied, "but we still have to figure out a way to get through the barrier."**

"**Me again!"**

**Genesis groaned.**

"**What are you? Some kind of hyper bunny?"**

**Thanks to Skye's telekinesis, the group got out fine. A round of introductions started in the car as they headed back to the Black Order. **

**At Black Order… **

"**I think we should have gone with them," Zelda voiced her doubts. **

"**Relax, what's the worst that can happen?" Link asked. **

"**Being killed in Death realm!" Zhalia shouted. **

**That snapped Zelda, Link and Dante out of relaxation. **

"**You really don't think that could happen, do you?" Dante asked nervously. **

**They looked at one another none of them able to provide an answer. **

**Back at Black Order… **

"**Dawn! You're safe! Thank heavens!" Zelda squealed. **

"**Can't…breathe…Zel…let go!" Dawn panted. **

**Once Aqua saw Genesis, she squealed and hugged his arm. He didn't seem to mind much. Twilight made a face. **

**In Komui's office… **

"**To tell you the truth, I didn't think that you guys would make. No one has ever gone to Death realm and returned to tell the tale. Impressive! Dawn, you have proven yourself as a capable general!" Komui praised. **

"**General?" Skye asked, "When did you become a general?" **

"**Just a few days ago," Dawn answered. **

_**Flashback **_

"_**ARE YOU SURE?!" Komui shouted at Hevlaska. **_

"_**Yes," Hevlaska replied calmly. **_

"_**Excuse me! I'm right here and I can hear you!" Dawn joined in. **_

"_**She's ready," Hevlaska told Komui, still ignoring Dawn. **_

"_**Alright!" Komui sighed in defeat. "Dawn, I'll give you a hard mission. If you can complete it, I'll promote you and your friends to a high rank position. Deal?" **_

"_**Deal!" **_

_**Flashback ends **_

"**Whoa! A general!" Skye squealed. **

"**Now about the high position you promised…" Dawn said. **

"**Yeah! The position of highest exorcist." Komui replied. **

"**But Director, that's my position," Genesis spoke up.**

"**Yes, but Dawn managed to bring you back."**

**Genesis huffed. **

"**Dawn didn't get us out! Skye did!"**

**Dawn stuck out her tongue at the red-haired male. **

"**Sorry, it's mine now! Guys, let's go to our new rooms." **

**Outside the new rooms… **

"**Same rules apply!" Dawn said as she entered her room. **

"**Later, we'll gather in Zelda's room for a chat," Twilight added. **

"**Okay!" Everyone agreed.**

* * *


	10. Almost lost two lives

**Me: This is really beyond my expectations!**

**Halyn: I told you so!**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except fo her OCs._**

* * *

**Dawn was in her room, doing absolutely nothing when suddenly there was a knock on the door**.

"**Yes?"**

"**DAWNIE! It's Skye! Zelda needs your help with something and she asked me to call you!"**

"**Okay… I'm coming."**

**When Dawn and Skye arrived in Zelda's room, they saw Link desperately trying to pull his hat off, which was somehow pulled down over his nose.**

"**Link, stop pulling. I'll do it."**

**Link froze once he heard Dawn's voice.**

"**Dawn! Don't!" Link screamed.**

**Too late. Dawn had already ripped the hat off his head. A few strains of golden hair dangled from the rim of the hat.**

"**Whoops. Sorry Link," Dawn mumbled.**

**A knock was heard.**

"**Come in!"**

**The whole gang entered, leaving little space left in the room to breathe. **

"**Cloudiie, your sword's poking me in the butt," Skye pointed out.**

**Everyone ignored her as they started laughing at Link.**

"**What happened, Link? Your hair is all over the place," Twilight asked.**

**Link pointed at Dawn. **

"**She pulled my hat off my head and she managed to rip my hair off too."**

**Dawn's **_**annoying**_** phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Dawn, we have an emergency. An important mission. Hurry to my office."**

**Dawn gulped. She had never heard Komui sound so… serious.**

**In Komui's office…**

"**A lot of Akuma activity has been detected around Edo. My bet is that that's where the Earl is hiding. Your mission is to find him and defeat him, " Komui explained.**

**Outside…**

"**It's a long drive to Edo. Think you guys could sit still for about 6 hours?" Dawn asked as she faced the group.**

**Everyone nodded. Besides, how hard could it be? Big mistake. Dawn's reckless driving was bad enough but combined with Skye's whining, it was truly **_**hell**_**.**

**After 5 hours, they finally reached Edo. The very first thing the whole group, except Dawn and Skye, did after getting off the car was throw up.**

"**I told you so! I told you that you shouldn't have eaten anything but a light snack!" Dawn shouted at the group.**

"**We get it now, Dawn!" Zelda replied.**

"**Why isn't Skye puking? She ate ten times the amount we did!" Zhalia grumbled.**

**Skye stuck out her tongue as she patted Cloud's back soothingly.**

"**You guys done throwing up?" Dawn asked.**

"**Easy for you to say! You're not the one throwing up!" Cloud shouted back at Dawn, immediately receiving a knock on the head from the baby of the group.**

"**I told you not to eat!"**

"**Cloud, Dawn stop it! You two sound like me and Twilight arguing!" Zhalia said stepping between the both of them.**

"**Okay but now, let's find the Earl."**

"**According to the calculations, he should be at the top of the highest tower in Edo," Dante explained.**

**On their way to the top of the tower, they encountered countless Akuma but with Dawn being a general, there was no trouble at all. Not much anyway.**

"**Man! Skye you could have killed us!" Zhalia yelled.**

"**It's not my fault! You would have died if I didn't – " Skye stopped mid-sentence.**

"**Hey look! It's the fat dude!" She cried.**

"**Well, well. I'm surprised you made it this far," the Earl said, his back to them.**

"**What did you expect?" Dawn asked.**

"**Ah… Dawn Aurora. I've been observing you for some time now… Oh look, Princess Skye is here too. What a lovely day!" **

**Dawn growled.**

"**You disgust me."**

**The Earl laughed, sending shiver down everyone's spine. Dawn, however, seemed unaffected.**

"**It's been nice talking to you. Now, time to destroy you!" **

**The Earl cackled maniacally as he charged for the group with his sword.**

"**ETERNAL BARRIER!" Dawn screamed.**

**The Earl seemed unfazed. Again and again he charged. That was when Skye noticed something unusual.**

**As holes began to appear in the barrier, Skye noted blood seeping through Dawn's clothes.**

"**No Dawn!" Zelda shouted shocked, realizing what was happening. **

**There was so much blood, Dawn's whole uniform was stained red, a deep crimson red.**

"**DAWN! Don't leave! Hang in there!" Zelda cried.**

**Dawn snickered.**

"**Heh. Why are you guys acting like I'm going to die? I'm getting sleepy… If I fall asleep, Dante's in charge…"**

"**You have my word!"**

"**Magic… support," Dawn muttered as her eyes slid shut.**

**Her skin felt icy cold to the touch, lifeless.**

"**That's it!" Skye roared. **

**Her eyes were on fire. **

**Skye was about to lose control, but no one cared. Their cherished leader was gone.**

**There was a scream, chilling to the core.**

**Skye was immediately engulfed by the silhouette of the phoenix. The fiery phoenix rose into the air.**

"_**Curatio incendia**_**!" They heard Skye's disembodied voice call.**

**The phoenix exploded, but the group felt no pain.**

**Were they dead?**

**Did Skye's attack kill them?**

**Somehow, they didn't feel dead. Instead, they felt safe, happy even.**

**There was a gasp for breath.**

**Dawn!**

"**We have to stop Skye!" Dawn yelled, completely overlooking the fact that she just came back to life.**

**They heard the Earl's cry. Then… nothing.**

**But Skye didn't stop.**

"**Why isn't she stopping?" Zelda cried, her eyes wide.**

**Dawn bit her lip.**

"**I was afraid this might happen."**

**Everybody raised their eyebrows.**

"**At this rate she's going to destroy everything!" Dante pointed out, "Why isn't she stopping?"**

"**Skye has unthinkable power within her. Up to now, she has been able to retain their power. But… when I… died, her emotions took over her conscious self. This allowed her Innocence to take over, and I guess it figured out how to use that hidden power. If Skye isn't stopped…" Dawn trailed off.**

"**What is going to happen?" Zelda asked.**

**Dawn looked down, unable to answer.**

"**She will be consumed by the Innocence, become one with it. In other words, she will die," Cloud answered.**

**With that, Cloud began walking towards Skye. The closer he got, the more resistance he faced. He could feel his clothes tearing and cuts appearing on his skin. **

_**Skye's telekinesis**_**, he thought.**

**When he arrived at the source, his face was numb from the pain. But… he couldn't see Skye. All he saw was the phoenix. And then he realized Skye was **_**inside**_** the phoenix! **

"**Skye!" He called.**

"**Cloud… get… away!" The young girl's voice replied.**

"**No! I'm going to get you out of there!"**

**There was no sound.**

"**I'm scared, Cloud," she replied softly.**

**There was a pained scream.**

"**Cloud! I can't control it any longer! RUN!"**

"**I'm not leaving without you!"**

**Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the phoenix. He wrapped his arms around Skye, ignoring the searing pain.**

**Tighter. **_**Tighter. Tighter**_**.**

**Skye's eyes were shut and her mouth did not move, but Cloud could hear her.**

"**Please… get away from me!"**

**Cloud clenched his eyes shut, trying not to lose consciousness. **

"**If you die… I will die with you."**

**And then, everything stopped.**

**Silence.**

**Cloud and Skye drifted to the ground.**

**Everybody immediately crowded around them but they were all shooed away by Dawn.**

"**Give them some privacy."**

**Skye's eyes opened.**

**Cloud smiled and nestled his face into her now loose hair. **

"**You did it – you defeated the Earl."**

**Skye smiled.**

"**Yes… I did, didn't I?"**

**Cloud laughed softly.**

"**Yes… But… don't ever scare me like that ever again, you understand me?"**

**Skye didn't reply.**

**She heard muffled sobs.**

"**I thought I was going to lose you," Cloud spoke softly into her hair.**

"**I'm sleepy, Cloud."**

**Cloud wiped his tears away.**

"**Of course you are, go to sleep."**

**Skye wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck.**

"**I love you," she whispered into Cloud's ear as she fell into slumber. **


	11. Dusk realm

**Me: I wasn't really ready to post it but oh well...**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except her OCs._**

* * *

"**I love you too," Cloud whispered.**

**Once he turned around, he saw Dawn beaming at him.**

"**Don't say anything!" he told her firmly.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Cos I don't want anyone to know our little secret."**

"**What are you two talking about?" Zelda asked.**

"**Nothing!" Cloud quickly answered.**

"**Zel, I'll fill you in later," Dawn whispered.**

**At Black Order, in Zelda's room…**

**Everyone, except Skye and Cloud, was in Zelda's room listening to what Dawn was telling them.**

"**Really?" Twilight asked trying to contain her joy.**

"**Yup!" Dawn chirped.**

"**Yeah! All of us are couples!" Link smiled.**

"**Except you. You the odd one out!" Zelda teased.**

"**Get back here!" Dawn roared.**

"**Settle down you two!" Dusk told them.**

"**Don't tell Cloud. He'll kill me."**

"**Okay!"**

**In Komui's office…**

"**Wow! All of you have proven your worth." Komui praised.**

"**Thanks! By any chance can I get a new uniform? Mine is soaked with blood."**

"**Sure!"**

"**We'll be in town if you need us."**

**In town…**

**Everyone, except Skye, Dawn and the guys, went shopping. All of them was talking about how much energy the girls have when its time for shopping. Well, **

**everyone but Dawn.**

"**Man! Does those girls do anything but shop during their free time?" Link asked.**

"**I don't think so. No matter how tired they are, the seem to have a lot of energy to shop!" Ike complained.**

"**We just have to bear with them!" Marth told them.**

"**Dawnie? Is everything all right? You seem pretty quiet." Skye asked.**

**She looked over at Dawn and found her reading a book.**

"**Dawn realm?" she read out.**

**E****veryone stared at her, then at her book.**

**"Dawn realm? Isn't that supposed to be a legend?"**

"**I don't know but my guess its not?" Dante suggested.**

"**We're back!" Twilight chirped.**

"**Keep it down! I'm trying to read here!" Dawn barked angrily.**

**Dawn phone rang. She groaned.**

"**What is it now?!" she barked in to the phone.**

"**Dawn,** c**alm down! We have pin-pointed the location of a possible innocence and maybe a few new exorcist," Komui explained.**

"**Fine! We're coming over."**

**At Black Order…**

"**WHAT?! DUSK REALM!!!" Dusk roared.**

"**Don't feel like going back, do you?" Dawn asked.**

"**You're right! I don't!"**

**Dawn sighed.**

"**Twil, have you been to Dusk realm?"**

"**Yeah. I have been there a few times. I know the place pretty well…"**

"**Then you'll do! Who wants to stay back this time?"**

"**Me!" everyone except Twilight, Skye and Cloud shouted.**

"**Fine! There is no choice. We'll just have to take Miss Stuck-up and Mr Know-it-all AKA Aqua and Genesis."**

"**Just don't make me or Cloud sit beside Aqua!" Skye grumbled.**

"**You'll sit with me in the front with Cloud behind you and Twil beside him followed by Genesis and Aqua."**

**In the car…**

"**Its so small! I don't see how it can fit 11 people!" Aqua grumbled.**

"**Shut up! Seriously! What you do all day is complain, complain and complain!" Dawn scolded.**

"**But…"**

"**Shut up!"**

**Aqua grumbled and settled back into his seat. Genesis was chuckling at Dawn's mature attitude.**

"**Dawnie! Let head over Dusk realm now!" Skye squealed.**

"**Okay."**

**At Dusk realm…**

"**I never knew Dusk realm was in a cave!" Skye exclaimed.**

"**Neither did I!" Genesis agreed.**

"**I did. I came here before with the group, right Dawn?" Twilight smiled.**

"**Yes…" she answered weakly.**

"**What's wrong Dawn? You look really pale and your voice seems to be very weak," Genesis asked.**

"**No, I'm alright! Any chance do anyone of you know where the innocence could be?"**

"**In the North temple!" Twilight answered.**

**Dawn stop driving.**

"**Which one is the North temple?"**

"**Err…"**

"**There!" Cloud pointed holding a compass.**

**At the temple…**

"**So the innocence is hidden here?" Dawn asked.**

"**Yeah!"**

**Dawn flicked her fingers and a bit of magic flew out. They were weaker than usual.**

**What's wrong with my magic? It's very weak. Dawn of them entered the temple and Dawn felt uncomfortable."Let's get the innocence and get out of here!" Dawn told them.**

**The group nodded. Somehow, they felt they were being watched.**

**They easily retrieved the innocences but there were 5 of them so each of them spilt and went to get each one. Twilight went with Dawn. All of them met up back at the entrance after retrieving the innocence. They got all the innocence and were talking about it when 3 kids came out of the temple.**

"**Give us back the innocence!" the one with ruby red eyes shouted.**

"**Yeah!" a girl with sapphire eyes supported. **

"**You better listen to them!" another girl with emerald eyes told them.**

"**We're only because Black Order told us to come."**

"**You're a exorcist?"**

"**A general to be exact, general Dawn Aurora but call me Dawn."**

"**I'm Ruby." the boy with ruby boy introduced. "The one with sapphire eyes is Sapphire and the other is Emerald."**

"**Ruby's our friend and Emerald is my sister. Both of our**** parents are exorcist too but we haven't heard from them for years," Sapphire explained.**

**3 of the innocence reacted to them.**

"**We can be exorcists?!" Emerald asked excitedly.**

"**Yes."**

"**Let's head back!" Genesis suggested.**

"**Look!" Dawn interrupted.**

**Another innocence started to react to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. While they were talking with her, Dawn suddenly fainted.**

"**Dawn? What's wrong?" Skye asked shocked.**

"**She fainted? No! She's the only one that can drive!" Aqua said worriedly.**

"**Don't worry! I can drive too!" Cloud smiled.**

"**We better hurry! Dawn is very pale and looks almost lifeless!" Sapphire informed.**

"**Get into the car!" Twilight ordered. "That includes you too erm…"**

"**Alexandria but please call me Alex."**

"**Step on it!" Skye screamed.**

**Dawn was in Genesis's arm all the way to the surface. Once sunlight hit her face, she woke up.**

"**What happened?" Dawn asked dazed.**

"**Dawn!" Skye squealed.**

"**What happened?" **

"**You fainted in Dusk realm." Emerald answered.**

"**Okay, we have a problem here…" Cloud pointed out. "How are you going to sit?"**

"**Its alright," Dawn told him calmly. "I'll fly back."**

**At Black Order…**

"**So all of you are new exorcist…" Komui said as he looked at Alexandria, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald making them uncomfortable.**

"**Komui! Stop it! You're freaking them out," Dawn told him.**

**Komui huffed.**

"**You're lucky that you all are under a very caring general."**

"**Not to forget beautiful…" Genesis whispered to them.**

"**I heard that!" Dawn told him.**

"**Dawn, show them to their rooms."**

"**Okay!"**

**General Cross and General Tiedoll heard about Dawn and were surprised it was a female but still welcomed her to the Black Order.**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Chapter 12 is going to take awhile. I'm having exams now.**


	12. Reunion at Fire realm

**Me: This is going to be a sweet chapter. ^^**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel doesn't own anything except her OCs._**

* * *

When Alexandria joined Black Order, an emotional war broke out between her and Aqua. To make matters even worse, she shared a room with Aqua. Almost every night was spent arguing with each other. Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby always escaped to Dawn's room to avoid the war. And slowly, but surely, they found out about her secret.

**One day, they were talking about their lives. It turned out that Ruby's mother was an exorcist and so were Emerald and Sapphire's parents. They have been missing for 3 years and Ruby's father was being treated in Black Order.**

**At this point, the door flew open and was slammed shut. They looked over and came face to face with the once top exorcist.**

"**What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked.**

"**Alex and Aqua were chasing me so I figured I need a place to hide."**

"**Hide somewhere else!" Emerald shouted at him.**

"**No! I'm not going back out!"**

"**But we said you can't stay here!"**

"**Oh come on! Have a heart, I'm going to get attacked!"**

**Ruby laughed.**

"**Good. Now get out."**

"**HEY! Please? I'm begging now."**

"**I'll let you stay if you shut the hell up."**

**Everyone turned to the voice. They were so caught up in the argument, they completely forgot that Dawn was in the room with them.**

"**Sorry Dawn! We kinda forgot you were in the room as well…" Sapphire mumbled.**

"**Let's continue. Sapphy, can you tell me the name of your parents?"**

"**I think mom's name is Ashley and dad's is erm…"**

"**Dad's name is Chase." Emerald finished for her. (Sorry Chase! Couldn't think of anything else…)**

**Suddenly, Dawn's phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Another mission!" Komui chirped.**

"**Alright, I'm coming."**

"**Bring Sapphy, Gen, Ruby and Emerald along too!"**

"**Erm… Sapphy? Gen?"**

"**That's what you call Sapphire and Genesis, no?"**

"**Okay, we're coming over!"**

**Dawn nodded at them. That was a gesture that everyone understood as a new mission.**

**Once they got out of the room, Genesis kept hiding from Aqua and Alexandria until they reached Komui's office.**

"**Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, I think you three will be interested in this mission. You will be sent to Fire Realm, where your parents disappeared," Komui explained.**

"**Where our parents disappeared?" Sapphire asked, confused. **

"**Yeah, your parents disappeared in Fire realm. Up to the task Dawn?"**

"**Yeah, I am."**

"**What about you Genesis?"**

"**My birth realm! Of course!"**

"**Erm, Komui, do you have any idea how Ashley and Chase look like? Plus, isn't there a defensive barrier around fire realm like the one in Death realm?" Dawn asked.**

"**Alright! Take Skye along as well!"**

**Dawn went to her room to retrieve her coat and dragged Skye out of her room. All of them met back at the car and Dawn wasn't so thrilled to be driving it like always. This time, it was truly hell for Genesis.**

**Think about it. Skye's whining combined with Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby's whining, how do you think Genesis would feel? Yes, a heaven called hell.**

**Finally, they arrived at Fire realm. Everyone who lived and was born there was and is redheaded.**

**Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Skye felt uncomfortable and Skye clung onto Dawn like a kid.**

"**What was the mission again?" Dawn asked.**

"**There's Innocence here and as a bonus, we can search for Chase, Ashley and Cheryl," Genesis answered.**

"**Ouch! Skye! Stop clinging onto me!" Dawn yelped as Skye let go of her arm.**

**Dawn looked at her arm and found out that her skin was peeled thanks to Skye's nails.**

"**Let's get the mission over and done with…" she mumbled under her breath.**

**The group spilt into two teams. One went for the innocence, which consists of Dawn and the kids, and the other went in search for Ashley, Chase and Cheryl, which consist of Skye and Genesis.**

**With Dawn…**

**Dawn was relived to be away from Skye. Skye had been holding on to her ever since they arrived and her arm was starting to pale from the lack of blood.**

"**Dawn, look!" Ruby cried.**

**That snapped her out of her reverie. She saw a green glowing cube and scooped it into her bag.**

"**Let's get out of here!"**

**With Skye…**

**Now, Skye clung onto Genesis really tightly until his skin became white.**

"**Skye, stop clinging onto me! It hurts!"**

"**Sorry! I'm just so nervous…"**

"**Stop being a baby! But then again, you are one…"**

"**Look! Those 3 aren't redheads! Could they be who I think they are?" Skye pointed out from the crowd, ignoring Genesis's previous statement.**

**Genesis looked at them. They seemed worn out and tired but what attracted his attention was the Black Order uniform.**

"**Are you Chase, Ashley and Cheryl?" Skye asked them before Genesis could register anything.**

"**Yes and who are you?" Chase asked.**

"**I'm Skye! An exorcist from Black Order!"**

"**Help!" someone screamed.**

**All 5 of them turned and looked up in the sky. Dawn! They could see that Dawn, along with 4 other people, was fighting the Akuma.**

"**Stop staring and help us!" Dawn shouted at Genesis. **

"**You don't need to shout!" Genesis grumbled.**

"**Sora is that you?!" Skye asked as she was fighting beside Dawn.**

"**Skye duck!" Sora shouted as she tackled both Skye and Dawn to the ground.**

"**We'll settle it later but would you mind finishing the job first?" Cheryl asked.**

**They nodded.**

**Skye studied Sora as they resume fighting. She had dyed her brown hair to auburn and her hair was tied up in twin ponytails. She still had her original purple eyes and pale skin.**

**In the next 5 minutes, the battle was over. The first thing Skye did was to hug Sora.**

"**Skye, who's this?" Sapphire asked.**

"**Everyone, I would like you to meet Sora Azure, my elder sister."**

"**Mom!" Ruby shouted as he threw himself into Cheryl's arms.**

"**Mom! Dad!" Sapphire shouted as she and Emerald embraced their parents.**

**Genesis was looking away from the tearful reunion. He felt a small pang in his heart. He hadn't seen his family in ages. But then again, who was he to feel jealous? Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire were only kids, it must have been hard for them to grow up without their parents. Now, their families were finally complete again and they could be kids again. And Skye, she wasn't much older than the other three, but she bore the guilt of being alive while the rest of her family was dead. Knowing that at least one other person she loved was alive must mean the world to her. Where was Genesis's place in this matter? He had no right to feel jealous, none at all.**

**"Genesis?"**

**Genesis turned towards the voice. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his parents. Tears welled up in his eyes, despite him doing his best not to cry.**

**"Mother, father," he cried as he walked over to embrace them.**

**Dawn watched from a side and smiled as she watched her companions reunite with the people they loved. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and rubbed it away swiftly. Dawn couldn't show her soft side, could she?**

**"Hey guys, I know you're happy to be reunited and all, but we really have to head back."**

**Everybody laughed.**

**"Yes, ma'am!"**

**Genesis bid farewell to his parents before getting into the car; Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby lay their heads on their parents' laps in the car and Skye and Sora shared secret smiles as they sat beside each other, hand-in-hand.**


	13. Holiday at Earth realm

**Me: Miss Halyn went for a holiday and i'm stuck here writing my story! Since miss editor is gone, i have to do the editing myself. Thanks a lot Halyn!**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Dark Twilight Angel don't own anything except for her OCs._**

**

* * *

A few days after the mission to Fire realm, the group was once together with a new member; Sora. The war between Aqua and Alexandria got more and more heated up until even when the Generals decided to step in was of no use.**

**Dawn's gang was seated in the food hall with the Noah family.**

"**Should we ask for a day off? We have been on missions and I want to take a breather," Skye started.**

"**Count me in!" Road agreed.**

"**Same here!" Sora added.**

"**Shall we go on a holiday?" Tyki asked.**

"**Alright but go ask Komui first," Cloud reminded.**

"**I already did that," Dawn answered.**

"**Oh, no, you didn't!" Zelda said with wide eyes.**

"**Oh, yes, I did!"**

**The group started jumping around with joy.**

"**Go get ready. We'll stop by Earth realm for a picnic and Water realm for some fun," Dawn explained. "We'll meet in the car in 10 minutes!"**

"**Can the generals come too? I'm pretty sure they don't want to be stuck here because of the fight," Sora asked.**

"**You're right! We don't!"**

"**And general Klaud is going to be here soon and if the first thing she sees is the fight," Komui added.**

"**We're all dead!" Road added.**

**Everyone, including Dawn paled.**

"**Get packing and quick!" Twilight ordered.**

**When Dawn arrived in her room, she saw Genesis trying to nurse his injured arm cause by an attack by, none other than, Aqua and Alexandria.**

"**Let me guess, you got attacked by Aqua and Alex."**

"**You're right! I did!"**

"**Here, let me help."**

**In less than 5 minutes, Genesis's arm was nursed and bandaged.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Earth realm for a picnic and Water realm for some fun."**

"**Can I come along?"**

"**Sure!"**

**Outside…**

"**Dawn, how are you going to fit us all in?" Cross asked.**

**Dawn wasn't listening. She had just punched some buttons on her car.**

"**Just get in!"**

**At that moment, Klaud Nyne arrived.**

"**What are you guys doing?" she asked.**

**Dawn grabbed her and threw her into the back seat and they were on their way to Earth realm.**

**On their way there, Skye and Sapphire studied Klaud and the white monkey on her shoulder. The more they look at her, the more she looked like Dawn. She could very well be her sister but they couldn't believe that Dawn had a sister and they names were also different.**

**At Black Order…**

**Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough arrived at Black Order and they somehow managed to drag Sephiroth along too. Zack seemed very sure of himself when he entered Black Order.**

"**The pro rookie is here!" he laughed.**

**Silence…**

**Aerith giggled.**

"**Zack, no one's here!"**

**Three of them walked toward the director's office.**

**There was a note on his door. It read:**

**To Whom It May Concern:**

**We (everyone in Black Order except Alex and Aqua) have gone on a holiday. We'll be back in about 3 days.**

**Yours truly,**

**Komui (director)**

**With Dawn…**

**When they arrived at Earth realm, it was already dark so the plan had to be postponed till the next day.**

**Klade ended up sharing a room with Dawn.**

"**Hey Dawn?" Klaud called.**

"**Yes Klaud?"**

"**Where were you born?"**

"**Dawn realm I supposed. Why?"**

"**Same realm I was born in. I asked because you looked like the splitting image of my mother."**

"**Mother?"**

"**Yes, queen Platinum."**

"**How old are you Klaud?"**

"**20, you?"**

"**Same."**

"**I was told I had a twin but for some reason, she went missing."**

"**Klaud, I'm not your sister. Our surnames are different."**

**Klaud smiled.**

"**Dawn, I am your sister. I changed my name from Pandora Aurora to Klaud Nyne."**

"**Klaud, can I call you Pandora?"**

"**Yes Dawn. I'm Pandora to you and only you."**

"**Thank you,**_**Pandora**_**."**

**The next day, Skye and Road could hardly sit still because of their excitement. Both of them went in search of a good spot for the picnic.**

"**Over here!" Skye called.**

**She and Road had plopped themselves down under a shady tree. The rest of them also sat down and Dawn passed them the food she prepared last night with Klaud. Everyone took a bite and a smile appeared on their face.**

"**Dawn! It's very good!" Klaud called.**

**Dawn smiled.**

"**Why thank you Pandora!"**

"**Pandora? You mean Klaud?" Cross asked.**

"**Yes, Cross."**

"**Come to think of it, Klaud do look a lot like you," Allen told Dawn.**

"**That's because…" Dawn started.**

"… **we're sisters!" Klaud finished.**

"**Sisters!" Sora shouted.**

**Dawn was so shock that she almost chocked on her food.**

**Road looked at Dawn, at Klaud and back at Dawn but she had ran off.**

"**Dawn! Wait!" Genesis shouted as he ran after her.**

**Klaud got up but Zelda tugged at her arm.**

"**Let's leave them alone for now…" she winked.**

**When Dawn cried, it was very unusual. Dawn had a very strong will and hasn't cried ever since Zelda was born****.**

**Genesis found her at the entrance of a forest with her hands covering her face. Once she was Genesis, she ran off into the forest. He caught up with her in 2 minutes.**

"**Dawn! Stop struggling and look at me!"**

**Dawn stopped trashing and Genesis could see that her eyes were slightly orange due to her tears. He settled her in his arms. After a few minutes, they returned to the picnic location.**

"**Sorry everyone," Dawn started. "I shouldn't have ran off and sorry Pandora. I wasn't ready to accept the fact that you were my sister..."**

**Dawn couldn't continue. She would have broke down crying if Genesis hasn't shoved her into his arms.**

"**It's alright Dawn." Klaud replied.**

"**Dawn has a couple now!" Twilight teased.**

**Both Genesis and Dawn blushed a very dark shade of maroon.**

**Everyone else laughed.**

"**Let's head for Water realm tonight!" Skye interrupted.**

"**We'll arrived tomorrow morning. Is that okay with you?"**

**Everyone nodded. They set out at night and the car was on auto drive giving Dawn time to study the night sky.**

"**Cancer, Gemini, Leo, Virgo…" Dawn whispered.**

**After a few minutes, everyone fell asleep. Dawn sighed and looked at the sky. I do hope Aqua and Alexandria are alright…**

**At Black Order…**

**Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth were trying to find a room they could sleep in while trying to avoid attacks by Aqua and Alexandria when they wandered into Dawn's room.**

"**Okay! Seph can sleep her tonight. Aerith and I'll find another room. Tell us about your roommate in the morning."**

**Little did they know that they were in a whole lot of trouble for entering Dawn's room.**

**The next day with Dawn…**

**Dawn woke everyone up as they were almost at Water realm.**

"**Dawn, your eyes are orange!" Genesis whispered harshly.**

"**Don't worry about it," she whispered back.**

"**Welcome to Water realm!" Dusk smirked.**

**At Black Order…**

**Sephiroth was trying to find the identity of his roommate by digging through her items. He found a locket and it was engraved 'Dawn Aurora'. In it was a picture of the whole group. **_**So my roommate's a girl, this will be interesting**_**, He thought.**

**He went down for breakfast.**

"**So found out anything about your roommate?" Zack asked.**

"**Yes, I have. It's a girl. Her name's Dawn Aurora and has a group of her own. She might very well be a general."**

"**A female interesting…"**

"**This I found in her belonging."**

"**That's the locket Cloud showed my by e-mail! It is his leader locket and anyone except her friends who touch it is going to get it by her."**

"**Get it by her?" Aerith asked.**

**Zack realised what he said.**

**All three of them gulped.**


	14. Arrival at Water realm

**This is Halyn. DAWN LET ME CONTINUE THIS, mwahahhaha! idkey my interest for this came back. Taking a break from writing kpop!fics i guess. Time to enjoy SHINee's comeback. (LUCIFER 3)**

**anyway, since dawn isn't here, i shall do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING! (and darn, i typed 'onew' by accident instead of 'owns' rofl)**

* * *

"**Seph," Aerith started in a low voice, "put that back wherever you found it, **_**please**_**."**

**Letting out a girly scream, Zack clutched his head in his hands and ran away. Aerith rolled her eyes and pointed Sephiroth back to the direction of his temporary room. Trying not to think of the consequences of his actions, the silver-haired man trudged back to the room with a heavy heart.**

**With Dawn's gang…**

**The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. Everyone in the car was asleep, except Dawn of course. She was reading a book she had nicked from the library before the trip.**

"**Are we there yet?" Skye mumbled in her sleep.**

"**Are we there yet?" Road asked less than a minute later.**

**Dawn chuckled. The two of them were annoying as hell, but at times like this they seemed almost adorable. Although Dawn knew that she was going to regret that thought in a few hours time.**

**Just then, Dawn realised that Klaud was awake as well.**

"**Morning, sister," Dawn greeted softly.**

**Klaud smiled, reaching over from the back seat to ruffle Dawn's hair. Normally Dawn would have killed the person, but for some reason she didn't mind it that time.**

"**Just so you know," Klaud winked, "I'm the older twin."**

**Dawn scowled, and then burst into laughter, waking up almost everyone in the car. **_**Almost.**_** The five younger ones remained fast asleep, Dawn's laughter only causing them to huddle closer together.**

_**Any closer and they'd suffocate to death, **_**Dawn thought, **_**hopefully.**_

"**Fried tofu!" Skye cried in her sleep, swinging her arm out and smacking Road across the face by accident.**

"**Hey!" The now-awake Noah grumbled as she rubbed her nose. **

**After realizing that the culprit was none other than Skye, she dived onto the sleeping girl, waking her up in the process. The two tussled in the back seat, ignorant to the discomfort of the others whom they rolled all over. Soon after, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire woke up and joined in the mock fight. **

**As soon as the car dived into the water, the five kids stopped playing about and stuck their faces to the window to get a better view. The adults all breathed a sigh of relief.**

"**Honestly, Dawn," Klaud had an amused expression on her face, "I thought Road was bad enough. How the hell do you deal with all of them at once?"**

**Dawn shrugged, "I don't know. I hang out with Skye way too much for my own good."**

**Hearing this, both Road and Skye turned back to stick their tongues out at Klaud and Dawn respectively. Sora laughed and yanked at her younger sister's hair. Road laughed at Skye.**

**Soon, they entered the water-proof dome to where the Water Realm was located. The adults all jumped out as soon as the vehicle stopped moving. **

"**Twil, Dusk, Marth and I are going to go exploring; have fun with the kids Dawn!" Ike shouted as he ran away with the other three.**

**Dawn was about to go after him (and kill him), but Genesis held her back.**

**Dawn stopped struggling, but her face turned red, in anger more so than embarrassment.**

"**Oh Gene**_**sissy**_**~ You should let go of Dawnie before she kills you~" Skye sang as she ran around the two of them.**

"**You already crossed the line by seeing her cry **_**and**_** touching her yesterday~" Road joined in.**

**Dawn lost it; but she had already forgotten about Genesis.**

"**SKYE, ROAD, I AM GOING TO **_**KILL**_** YOU TWO!" She hollered.**

**With identical laughs, Skye ran to hide behind Cloud while Road ran behind Klaud. ("Hey their names sound the same," Road whispered to Skye.)**

**Just then, Lok and Sophie appeared. **

"**Lok! Sophie!" Dante cried as he ran over to hug them, "What are you doing here?"**

"**Honestly," Sophie replied, "we don't know. Lok here got us lost."**

**Dante laughed, "Hey Dawn, I'm gonna go off with these two for a while, is that okay?"**

**Dawn shrugged, "Be my guest."**

"**I'll come with you," Zhalia offered.**

**Laughing a little at Zhalia, Dawn turned to the remainder of her group.**

"**Hey, where's Chase, Cheryl, Ashley, Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire?" Dawn asked, wondering how six people disappeared all of a sudden.**

"**The kids dragged them off somewhere," Cloud replied, "something about an amusement park."**

"**An amusement park?" Road and Skye exclaimed at the same time, "LET'S GO!"**

**Dawn scanned over the remaining people. There was Sora, Skye, Road, Cloud, Klaud and Genesis left.**

"**Actually, I would love to go to a water park," Klaud suggested.**

**Dawn sighed in resignation. "Fine, let's go."**

**At the Black Order…**

"**Oh Zackie-kins," Aqua called, "Where are you~~"**

**Zack refused to move from his spot under Aerith's bed. Aerith kicked him just for the fun of it, giggling when he yelped in pain.**

"**Hey Rith, if they came here looking for me, you'll protect me right?"**

**Aerith snorted, "and **_**you're**_** the one with the balls."**

**Just as Zack mentioned it, there was a knock on the door. Crying out in surprise, Zack huddled even further under the bed.**

**Aerith pulled the door open and came face-to-face with Aqua.**

"**Is Zack here?" she asked, flipping her hair in annoyance.**

"**Even if he was, I wouldn't tell you, would I?"**

**Aqua's jaw dropped in surprise. "If you don't tell me right now, I'll… I'll…!"**

"**You'll what?" Aerith replied calmly, inspecting her freshly painted (in pink, of course) nails, "flood my room?"**

"**Yeah!" Aqua replied indignantly, causing Aerith to burst into laughter.**

"**You don't scare me," Aerith said as she pushed Aqua out of the doorway, "and if you don't leave right now, I'll give you some dog ears and a tail to match that attitude of yours."**

_**Bitch**_**, Aqua mouthed before turning her heels and wandering off.**

**Aerith stuck her tongue out at Aqua's back.**

"**I love you, Rith," Zack said as he climbed out from under the bed.**

"**Whatever," Aerith replied, kicking Zack back under the bed before returning her attention back to her nails.**

"**What's up with **_**her**_**?" Sephiroth whispered to Zack a little later, gesturing at Aerith who had a nasty scowl on her face, "she's usually such an angel."**

"**Oh you know," Zack replied off-handedly as Sephiroth took a sip of his tea, "it's her time of the month."**

**Needless to say, Sephiroth spat all of his tea out.**


End file.
